


(Podfic of) La Division by Roque_Clasique

by chemm80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of S9 starting from around 9.13ish. <em>Five years after Sam last saw his brother, he woke up choking on a damp mouthful of his pillow and strangling on his own snot and tears.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) La Division by Roque_Clasique

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Division](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/64749) by Roque_Clasique. 



> Thanks to Roque for posting a transformative works policy. And for being awesome in general.

Cover by [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**laisserais**](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/):

**Length:** 2:19:49

[.rar of MP3s by chapter](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/La%20Division%20New.rar) (Right-click and Save-As to download)

[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052014073101.zip) by Cybel


End file.
